


Celeborn's Anniversary Present

by crazychickinacorner



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elves, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazychickinacorner/pseuds/crazychickinacorner
Summary: Anniversary presents are hard, especially when you've been married for 9 thousand-something years!





	Celeborn's Anniversary Present

Celeborn walks into the living room, (not too long after that whole one ring deal was over) he is holding a wrapped package.

Galadriel walks in almost at exactly the same moment.

He whisks the said mysterious package behind his back, hoping she didn’t see it.

Galadriel, sees it, and asks “ My dear--what are you hiding behind you?”

Celeborn tries to act nonchalant. “Oh--- nothing--why--uh--do you ask?”

She looks at him. “Can I, or can I not have my anniversary gift?” She holds out her hand.

He lets out a long exaggerated sigh and begrudgingly hands it to her. He smiles. “Happy 9,617th-anniversary sweetheart.”

She sits down on the couch and begins to tear open the wrapping paper. Without looking up she replies, “9,671st, really, darling for an elf you have some memory.”

He sighs again and drops down beside her. The wrapping paper reveals a thin, cardboard clothing-box. Galadriel pulls off the lid. Inside is a wad of folded, black material, she lifts it up, saying laughing,

“What’s this? A Ringwraith cloak?”

The cloth unfolds disclosing a T-shirt with “The Hobbit” printed on it in gold lettering.

“Um,” She starts to say but Celeborn, standing up, interrupts her,

“Ugh! You hate it don’t you? I knew it! Why on earth would you like a black T-shirt?! I’m the worst husband ever! I mean, a guy’s been married for 9,761 something years and he gives his wife a T-shirt! A T-shirt!

“9,671 dear, but ---”

He continues, pacing around the room. “See! I can’t even remember that! And it’s black! What would you do with something black? All you ever wear is white! Nice guys would get their wives something like a dress or a ring, which you already have like, the coolest ring ever!”

“ CELEBORN!”

“ That you can’t mention, I know. And what would you with 9,617 dresses? Who has that?!!”

“CELEBORN!!”

“WHAT?!?!”

“It’s fine, I like it really, it’s just---” He sits down again next to her.

Galadriel leans over and pulls a package out from under the couch, and holds it out to him.

“I got you the same thing.”


End file.
